Tanya's Thoughts
by Venemous Vengeance
Summary: how does tanya feel when she finds out edward is getting married to bella and not her? this is what i think her reaction would be. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

TPOV

I had just come in the house after hunting when the phone rang. I checked the caller id. It was Edward Cullen. I smirked in satisfaction. I knew the boy would finally come to his senses. How arrogant he was, he had always declined my offer! Look who's talking now I thought inwardly as I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said knowingly

"Hello" came Edward's 18th century accented voice

"Edward" I said with enthusiasm knowing he was going to be mine in mere seconds." we haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yes well I was calling with some great news" finally he sees that I'm his mate!

"And what would that be?' I purred seductively into the phone.

"I'm getting married!" he answered love saturating his voice.

What? This wasn't the plan! I mean we hadn't even dated yet and the boy wants to get married! Then something clicked. He couldn't resist being from me. He knew we were perfect for each other and didn't want to waste one minute. I loved the idea

"I knew you couldn't help yourself" I said in one of my luring voices

"Yes quite frankly I couldn't. Bella has finally agreed to marry me and we decided on a small wedding with only close friends and family. The family says hi to you and Irena, Kate, and Eleazor. Oh and the wedding is scheduled on the 13th."

It took a moment before all of this sunk in. he wasn't getting married to me; he was getting married to a human girl! I wanted to slam the phone down, but Edward was wasting on the other line.

"How lovely" I answered faking happiness "well see you then".

Now I slammed the phone with such might it was reduced to sand like pieces. I was beyond furious. He was getting married to the human he ran away from, ran away from to me!! I was the one who comforted him and cared for him always! He actually left the girl, Bella I think her name was. Who cares what her name is! He was getting married to HER!! A plain looking human over me the fabulous Tanya! I even gave Rosalie a run for her money! Wait a minute! Rosalie! Just the person to talk to! She despised Bella as much as I did! I could call her couldn't I? She could convince Edward. After all didn't he have to have all the family's blessing? I ran to Irena's bedroom and snatched the phone. I quickly dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hello," she answered in the usual bored tone. I sensed something under it but I couldn't detect what it was.

"Hi this is Tanya"

"Oh"

"So I was thinking of Edward and what's her name's engagement." I was walking around in the house, while I talked. "I mean I can't believe he chose her! She's so plain compared to me!" I was in front of a mirror now "I mean I give you are run for your money! I have like the most perfect figure let alone my facial appearance! And she well..." and with that I poured all my woes, complaints, and jealous feelings. When I was done I expected to hear Rosalie's sympathetic voice. What I didn't expect was for here to laugh!!

She continued laughing and finally after laughing she responded. "Tanya" she said, "she is not plain she is really pretty. Her personality out tops yours by a hundred points, and she's the most forgiving creature on earth. She makes my brother the happiest I have ever seen him. You do not. I was vain enough in the beginning not to notice. I do now. I have to go now."

And with that she shut the phone in my face! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! My howl ripped thought the atmosphere like a dagger into a human body. I wished that dagger would rip through belle's body! Rosalie was against me?? I shot another bloodcurdling scream out of my mouth.

I get a message from Edward saying he's marrying that Bella, then Rosalie taking his side instead of mine? The world must hate me! I pinched my skin hoping it was just a dream. Oh no! I was a vampire who couldn't sleep! It wasn't a dream. I shot yet another bloodcurdling scream out of my mouth. This was it. The world did really hate me!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer owns twilight and all it's characters. i wish i did don't you?**

**anyways whatdo you think? i was thinking of writing this in edward's pov but i'm not sure. So review and tell me yes or no. i'll need at least 20 yes's to write it. thanks! love, farah**


	2. Chapter 2

To all those readers who have actually followed up with me until now.

I am not very active on fanfiction,particularly by the fact that i don't like breaking dawn very much. but i have moved on and am writing two other stories. they have nothing to do with fanfiction, i am sorry to say. however if you have enjoyed any of my stories, i suggest you read them. I find then the best of my works yet.

i apologixe for putting your hopes up that i have fianlly updated, but i am tired of fanfiction. i hope you do check out my stories on Fiction press however.

Bloody Rose  
He was engaged to the most sought after bachelor of the ton, Rose Ellenwood. the most beautiful, the most perfect woman anyone could have. He was also handsome but he couldn't compare to her. No one could. But he had one thing she didn't. Humanity.

link: .com/s/2583010/1/Bloody_Rose

Reality Sucks  
Whenever your life starts to go on track the fates always have to go and ruin it! God, i hate the fates, whoever those bitches are. from hateful brothers and best friends, i now have gorgeous vamps and hunters on my tail. but stupidly enough...i like it... kind of.

link: .com/s/2605296/1/Reality_Sucks

i hope you check them out!!!

Love,

Venomous Vengeance


End file.
